<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanting more, something more by prouveyrac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518328">wanting more, something more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac'>prouveyrac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TAZ graduation - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, but this is like in the slow burn, so like pre-relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Argo wanted to deny him, wanted to say that they needed to keep moving, needed to get somewhere they knew, but he looked down at Fitzroy’s grimace and the sweat on his brow, and found that he couldn’t.</p><p>Seeing Fitzroy pained like this, vulnerable like this, made Argo realize that he wanted two things: something more, and to never see Fitzroy hurt again.</p><p>(based off the prompt for fargo &amp; "don't lie to me")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Fitzroy Maplecourt/Argo Keene, Fitzroy/Argo, fargo if u will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanting more, something more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight in <em>whatever-the-fuck</em> in the Realm of<em> It-Doesn’t-Fucking-Matter-Right-Now </em>was an idiot. A fucking idiot. Only <em>he</em> would get himself stabbed on a mission miles away from the school. Only<em> he</em> would run into the fray of chaos to<em> stop</em> it. </p><p>Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt was an idiot <em>and</em> a bad villain.</p><p>But Argo wasn’t panicking. Not panicking at all. </p><p>He was just near dragging Fitzroy down a dark, damp alley as blood seeped through his robes and into Argo’s own tunic. Which would be a bitch to get out. Blood always was. But it was okay. Fine, even! Because Bud had been able to heal Fitzroy… kind of. Not much, because spell slots were an issue, but, hey! It was probably enough to keep Fitzroy from bleeding out within the hour! </p><p>And, yeah, they were <em>supposed</em> to be trying to work out a deal with two rivaling guilds and <em>not</em> getting ambushed by a group of bandits larger than the party they came with, but it was all good! And, sure, Rolandus, Rainer, and Bud might have had to run distraction while Leon and Buckminster try to get in contact with the school’s emergency hotline, and Argo might just be getting more and more lost as he pulled Fitzroy’s semi-conscious body through streets that he already didn’t know, but it was fine!</p><p>Completely, and totally, and absolutely, and… and…</p><p>Fuck, <em>why</em> did he have to get hurt?</p><p>“Argo,” Fitzroy, voice strained, managed out. He was barely walking already but, even so, his feet stumbled over each other and Argo had to secure him tighter. “Wait… hold on…”</p><p>Argo wanted to deny him, wanted to say that they needed to keep moving, needed to get somewhere they knew, but he looked down at Fitzroy’s grimace and the sweat on his brow, and found that he couldn’t.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Argo said quickly, his eyes darting around for anything that could support Fitzroy, though the sentiment was short-lived as Fitzroy began to become dead-weight in his arms. “Okay, wait, wait, wait-” And, as carefully as he could (and trying to still his shaking hands), he helped lower Fitzroy down onto the cobblestones and watched him wince as he leaned back against the wall “-I, uh, are you- where does it hurt?”</p><p>Fitzroy, as Argo kneeled down in front of him, shot him a tired, pained grin. “What d’ya mean? I’m doing just fine.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Argo hissed, flashing his eyes from Fitzroy’s face to the ever-growing dark patch on his shirt. He ghosted his hand over it, wanting to see the damage but too scared to face it. “Not-” He cleared his throat, shaking his head “-not here.”</p><p>Fitzroy watched his face and, after a moment, let his head fall back against the brick wall as his eyes slipped shut. “Everywhere.” He swallowed thickly. “But maybe I’m just dramatic.”</p><p>“We already know that,” Argo murmured, hands moving to the buttons at Fitzroy’s collar and then freezing. It was silly, almost: Fitzroy was wounded and bleeding before him, yet Argo froze to unbutton his shirt, but-</p><p>“It won’t be a pretty sight,” Fitzroy said.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Argo asked, quietly.</p><p>Fitzroy nodded.</p><p>Argo was careful. He had to be; tact was integral in his line of work<em> before</em> the school, both in stealing and in patching up his own wounds, but now he found himself praying that his hands were defter, gentler.</p><p>Leave it to fucking Fitzroy Maplecourt to turn him gentle.</p><p>He had been right, though: it wasn’t a pretty sight.</p><p>The biggest problem was the actual stab wound in the left side of his stomach. Not particularly large and, wracking his brain, Argo couldn’t think of any organs that the wound would’ve hit (plus, Bud’s healing probably helped in that aspect), but, nonetheless, the wound was still bleeding much more than probably wanted. The rest of his stomach and chest, though, was marked with slash wounds, all varied in length and depth, and even some bruising already beginning to purple along his side.</p><p>“Shit,” Argo whispered.</p><p>Fitzroy was caught somewhere between a smirk and a grimace. “So, what’s the verdict, doc?”</p><p>“That you’re an idiot,” Argo said, though he was already tearing off parts of his own tunic for make-shift bandages. “Fucking villain rushing in to <em>de-escalate</em> a situation. That’ll show up in your report card, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Good to know that you care, Argo.” Fitzroy hissed as Argo pressed a bandage to the deepest wound, and Argo tried to not think about it too much.</p><p><em>Of course I do,</em> Argo said, except it came out as, “Well, first time for everything.”</p><p>His relationship with Fitzroy was complicated, as most things involving Fitzroy were. The two cared for each other more than either would admit, not necessarily out of pride, but out of the rocky road it took to get them there. Working through their rivalry and stubborness had taken time, taken work, but, before long, Argo found himself willing to do what it takes to help Fitzroy, and, well…</p><p>Fitzroy threw himself into the bandits after one barely missed Argo with a throwing knife.</p><p>It was a devotion that the school almost expected of them: kicks and henches throwing themselves forward in defense, heroes and villains throwing them into the midst of it all for some big showdown. And, in practice, it was fun. The three of them laughed when Bud used his imposing form to simply block the two of them when Rattles rushed them with a dulled rapier. Argo found joy in sneaking around corners to catch Rainer and Fitzroy off guard in practice scrimmages, only for them both to laugh as Fitzroy charged him and missed at the last moment.</p><p>Practice was always fun.</p><p>It was when it was real, when there were no do-overs, that Argo realized it wasn’t always such. Maybe Fitzroy did, too. Maybe they realized, too, that the two of them—<em>three</em> of them—were stronger fighting together instead of letting one take the brunt of the damage.</p><p>Hell, Argo didn’t <em>want</em> Fitzroy to get hurt while rushing in for some final showdown.</p><p>Maybe Fitzroy didn’t want Argo sacrificing himself to take the damage, either.</p><p>As Argo’s hands finished tying a secure knot in the make-shift bandage, Fitzroy watched his movements. Even though blood still seeped through, he hoped that it was enough to slow it. All he could do was hope.</p><p>“It’s a knight thing,” Fitzroy said, tired, and Argo eyed him, confused. “Rushing into battle. I’m trained to protect people, so… that’s what I did.”</p><p>“That’s some pretty sidekick thinking for a villain.”</p><p>Fitzroy laughed slightly before quickly, painfully, catching himself. “Well, maybe those stupid human shield games stuck.”</p><p>Argo, barely managing a smile, shook his head. “You… you didn’t have to do that. You’re hurt now and… you’re gonna be fine, we’ll find the others, but… you’re hurt.”</p><p>“I know,” Fitzroy said. “But…” He released a breath and let his head fall back again. “I just couldn’t hold myself back. They attacked first, attacked<em> you </em>first, and I just…”</p><p>Argo wanted to say that he could handle himself, but he knew that wasn’t the point Fitzroy was making.</p><p>“Well, thanks,” Argo said. “But next time you’re about to go rushing in, at least give us a warning? A codeword, perhaps?”</p><p>“Come up with a cool pirate one and we’ll be golden.”</p><p>Argo nodded and, worrying his bottom lip, studied Fitzroy quickly. He was still looking a little pale, and his eyes were scrunched up tight, but his breathing was decently okay, and-</p><p>“I can feel you staring,” Fitzroy murmured. “My half-elf senses are tingling.”</p><p>“That makes no sense,” Argo mumbled, but didn’t deny it.</p><p>Fitzroy cracked an eye open. “Thank you, though, Argo,” he said. “For… helping me.”</p><p>Complicated or not, whatever their relationship was, first and foremost, Fitzroy was one of his two closest friends at Wiggenstaff’s, and the last thing he wanted was for his friends to be hurt.</p><p>Argo flashed a smirk. “Is that a proper honoring from <em>Sir</em> Fitzroy Maplecourt?”</p><p>“Think of it as me, Fitzroy, your roommate, your-” Their eyes, for just a second, caught each other “-friend, appreciating what you’ve done for me.”</p><p>Seeing Fitzroy pained like this, vulnerable like this, made Argo realize that he wanted two things: something more, and to never see Fitzroy hurt again.</p><p>Argo felt his face heat up, and was almost thankful of the darkness for hiding his flushed face before remembering that Fitzroy had darkvision.</p><p>“Well, of course, Fitzroy,” Argo said. “I would never leave you.” He swallowed, his eyes quickly darting around the alley. “Not to bleed out, that is. Or be stabbed by a bunch of sneaky bandits.”</p><p>Fitzroy cracked a smile and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by a voice calling out, “Argo! Fitzroy!” which was followed by another saying, quieter, “Where the fuck could they have gone?”</p><p>Argo, nearly unable to measure how relieved he was, called back to Buck and Rolandus, “We’re over here!”</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Fitzroy breathed out and, at the thought of being able to return to the school, he seemed to sag further against the wall, almost as if he had been trying to hold himself together up until this point.</p><p>“You’re hurting, aren’t you?” Argo asked, quietly.</p><p>“Terribly so,” Fitzroy whispered. Footsteps, not too far away, could be heard hitting the pavement.</p><p>“We should probably get you up, though,” Argo said, feeling ready to hoist Fitzroy over his shoulder and walk back to campus if it was needed. “We… we have to get moving.”</p><p>Fitzroy sighed but, upon Argo standing, accepted his outstretched hand, and let himself be helped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am an advocate for both fitzrain and fargo, two buckwild ship names</p><p>also it's currently 2/1/2020 and i am literally dying waiting for this next episode taz grad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>